Rusalka Schwagerin
Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely 7-A | 1-A Name: Rusalka Schwagerin, Anna Schwagerin, Malleus Maleficarum, Tenma Numahime Origin: Dies Irae Gender: Female Age: 500+ Classification: Longinus Dreizehn Orden #8 | Hadou God Cell Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Mid-Godly within Gladsheimr), Magic, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Intangibility, Barrier Creation, Shadow Manipulation, Can summon torture devices that damage the soul, Curse Manipulation, Resistance to Magic, Mental, Spiritual, Spatial, Temporal and Conceptual attacks, Immunity to natural diseases and toxins, Durability Negation | All previous abilities in addition to Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Abstract, Non-Corporeal Attack Potency: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (The regular members of LDO are able to harm each other with only regular attacks, should be comparable to both Wilhelm and Tubal Cain), can bypass durability by attacking her opponent’s soul | Outerverse level (Inhabits the same level of existence as a Hadou God) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Beatrice) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact level unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Class PJ+ | Outerversal Durability: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (The regular members of LDO are completely impervious to any nuclear bomb ever constructed by mankind, up to and including the Tsar Bomb), regeneration makes her difficult to kill | Outerverse level Stamina: Limitless | Limitless Range: Melee range, dozens of meters with her shadow | Outerversal Standard Equipment: Her Holy Relic (Die Blutgräfin, the diary of Elizabeth Bathory) Intelligence: Skilled combatant with over 60 years of experience, but prefers to manipulate her opponents rather than fight them directly Weaknesses: Has an extreme inferiority complex Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Die Blutgräfin: The Holy Relic of Rusalka, said to be that of the diary of the infamous duchess Elizabeth Bathory (albeit, is never physically seen in Rusalka's person anywhere). This relic is able to summon numerous torture devices, ranging from chains to iron maidens, to torment her foes. Like most Holy Relics, these torture devices also possess the ability to damage and destroy the soul while inflicting grievous physical harm. She is also able to infuse her Briah's shadows into these torture devices to completely restrict the movements of those unfortunate enough to be caught in them, leaving them at Rusalka's mercy. * Csejte Ungarn Nachtzehre: Rusalka's Briah, Hadou-type, her desire being "I want to bring down others". Anyone who becomes caught in Rusalka's shadow gets dragged into her Castle of Torture, completely paralyzed and unable to move as if they were caught in a massive spider web. In addition, she is able to control the degree of her victims' paralysis, allowing her to even stop them from breathing if she so desired. To assist with capture, Rusalka is capable of transforming her shadow into massive monsters or fang-covered tentacles to envelop her foes. She is even able to devour her foes' souls whole to prevent them from ever escaping her grasp. She has also used her shadows to rip information directly from her foes' souls as well as dispose of any evidence of her killings. Key: Base | Legion Reincarnation Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Dies Irae Category:Longinus Dreizehn Orden Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Sadists Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Curse Users Category:Probability Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 1